The invention concerns a method for producing a paint roller comprising a roller body made from synthetic foam having an inner cavity for mounting onto a support arm. The invention also concerns an associated paint roller.
A paint roller usually comprises a support arm bent from steel rod or wire or made from synthetic material and having a handle formed at a lower end thereof. A paint roller can be slid onto the upper free end of the support arm such that it is rotatably held thereon.
A conventional paint roller comprises a roller body in which a mounting sleeve is disposed consisting of one or more parts and in engagement with the support arm. For producing a conventional paint roller, a relatively large block of soft polyester polyurethane foam is produced using the so-called block foaming method. Due to their sufficiently high chemical resistance, such polyester PUR foams are also suitable for paint rollers which are conventionally also used for processing substances containing solvents and in particular paints. Moreover, polyester PUR foams are very stable in shape and do not swell. The shape of the paint roller is mechanically worked out from the block consisting of the polyester PUR foam by punching, cutting, or milling. Subsequently, the inner cavity is drilled and the end of the paint roller opposite to the insertion end for the support arm is milled round. The mounting sleeve is then introduced into the inner cavity and glued therein. This production method is very demanding and therefore expensive due to the plurality of working steps. Fashioning the paint roller from the block and round milling the end also results in material losses of up to 30% which is both uneconomical and not ecologically beneficial.
DE-AS 1 960 394 discloses production of a paint application roller made from foam, e.g. polyurethane, by introducing two synthetic components into a cylindrical plush or flocked covering serving as a mold. The two components react with one another therein, expand and completely fill the covering. This, however, does not produce a defined circular cylindrical shape for the paint application roller due to local variations in the elasticity of the plush or flocked covering, as a result of which the paint application roller is not round during use which has disadvantageous effects on the application of paint.
So-called integral foams are also known in the art which form, during foaming, a stable closed covering layer on the outer side. This covering layer stabilizes the foamed body.
However, due to its smooth surface structure, it is not suitable for the application of paint.
It is the underlying object of the invention to create a method for producing a paint roller which is economically and ecologically beneficial which facilitates good paint application. The invention is also directed to an associated paint roller.
This object is achieved in accordance with the method claimed. The roller body is thereby foamed in a shaping tool. In this fashion, the paint roller is already given the desired shape during the foaming process such that no or only very little finishing work is necessary and no material is lost.
Additionally, the method parameters, e.g. the tool temperature, cooling, foam density, foaming pressure etc. which can be controlled by the composition of the synthetic material are set such that a closed compact skin of synthetic material is formed on the outer surface of the roller body and/or the inner cavity wall. This ensures high shape stability for the paint roller without special further structural components and also produces a continuous, smooth surface structure on the outer surface of the roller body which is advantageous e.g. for pressure rollers or other rollers which are subsequently provided with a coating or sleeve-like decorative elements or with plush or flock-coated cylindrical rollers or rings. Moreover, the covering reduces the influence of humidity and solvents on the synthetic foam and stabilizes the roller body during use when pressure is applied from one side during a rolling motion. To permit use of the paint roller for direct paint application, the covering formed on the outer surface of the roller body can be opened or removed completely or partially in a subsequent method step e.g. by cutting, grinding, peeling, sandblasting or etching.
A polyester PUR foam is preferably used as the material for the roller body prior to mold-foaming thereof. Other materials are also feasible which have high chemical resistance and, in particular, solvent resistance. These alternative materials can be e.g. further PUR foams, a pure polyolefine, polyimide or polyester foam.
Paint rollers in accordance with the invention can also be provided with a mounting sleeve in the inner cavity of the roller body which engages the support arm. The mounting sleeve, which preferably consists of synthetic material, can be manufactured independently of the roller body and can subsequently be inserted and fixed in the inner cavity thereof, wherein, to prevent bonding, protruding engagement members may be formed on the mounting sleeve which engage in the inner cavity wall of the roller body to thereby hold the sleeve in positive engagement. In particular, teeth or barbs protruding from the outer side, have turned out to be useful as engagement members.
Alternatively, the paint roller can also be produced by initially introducing the mounting sleeve into the shaping tool and then surrounding or foaming over the roller body in a subsequent method step. The mounting sleeve can be separately pre-fabricated. Preferably, however, it is first injected into the shaping tool using a multiple component procedure. Such inline production can considerably reduce the production costs of a paint roller.
The paint roller produced in accordance with the inventive method can be made with relatively low weight to improve ease of use.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one undercut is formed in the inner cavity of the roller body. This permits latching or resilient tabs, formed on the support arm, to spring out into the inner cavity and engage in the undercut to thereby keep the paint roller on the support arm. If the compact synthetic material skin formed on the inner cavity wall has sufficient stability, one can optionally omit the mounting sleeve. Alternatively, a mounting sleeve can be provided for stabilization which is undercut by the resilient tabs of the support arm.
The inventive method facilitates straightforward production of an undercut in the inner cavity, since the core of the shaping tool forming the undercut can be removed by elastically deforming the foam material of the roller body.
The roller body can be provided with a structured outer surface. This can be achieved in a simple fashion in accordance with the invention if the inner wall of the shaping tool has a corresponding structure. Alternatively or additionally, subsequent surface treatment is possible.
Paint rollers are conventionally used to support an outer covering having e.g. lamb fleece, plush or other materials. Other types of coverings are also feasible. In accordance with the invention, a covering can be mounted to the outer surface of the roller body by inserting the covering into the shaping tool before foaming the roller body. A separating agent can thereby be provided between the covering and the roller body which permits subsequent removal of the covering.
Since formation of openings or undercuts on the outer surface of the roller body is easy with the inventive method, same can also be used for positive and/or non-positive engagement of a subsequently applied jacket or covering. In a preferred embodiment, the paint roller has a groove on the end face of the roller body having the insert opening for the inner cavity, into which the ends of a covering can be folded for positive and/or non-positive engagement. The groove is preferably annular and surrounds the insert opening.
Optionally, the coating can also be fixed in positive and/or non-positive engagement in an opening formed in the opposite end, facing away from the insert opening.
With respect to the paint roller, the invention provides a closed, compact skin of the synthetic material, formed on sections of the outer surface of the roller body and/or the inner cavity wall to provide the paint roller with the required stability. Further features of the paint roller can be extracted from the previous description of the method.